Survival
by batistas number 1 Gurl
Summary: Casey has a lot of things she has to struggle through so why does everybody think she's so perfect...read on to find out what her struggles are.read and review please. The characters are OOC. Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything that seems familiar. What ever seems unfamiliar is what I own.

Author's Note: This is a story I wrote for my freshman English class this year. Tell me

What you think pleanse. So without further ado here is Survival.

There was once a girl named Casey and she was one of the most popular girls in her school. So everybody automatically thought that her life was perfect. If only they knew how perfect her life really was. This is the story of Casey McDonald.

One day Casey was walking to school with her best friend Emily. While they were walking they saw Casey's boyfriend/step-brother Derek. Even though he was her stepbrother her mother let her date him. "Hey babe" he said "What's up." She looked up at him and saw that something was on his neck. She was about to say something, but then thought about it again and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Hey nothin' much what about you." "Nothin' just came from the store I'll head to school in a little while." While he was talking she zoned out because she was still looking at the mark on his neck. She just kept thinking, " Is that a hickey?" "C'mon Casey, we cant be late for school again," Emily said "you know how Ms. Bauer can be if she doesn't have her morning coffee" she laughed. "She's right babe, I have to go." She said to him. "Okay, bye, see you after school." He said as he kissed her goodbye. So Casey and Emily started walking to school again and Casey asked, "Hey, did you see that mark on Derek's neck? It sort of looked like a hickey." "No but then again I wasn't really looking at his neck," Emily laughed. "You're right, I'm probably just being paranoid." Casey said. So when they finally got to school they were walking throughout the halls and everybody they walked by just kept saying hi to Casey. "Do you even know half of those people that just said hi to you?" asked Emily. "Nope, no clue at all" laughed Casey. So later on that day Casey was getting changed for gym. "Hey Casey what's up?" asked her other friend Amanda. "Hey Amanda nothin' much, I'm dreading gym today though," Casey said. " I know what you mean, I mean really nobody wants to run this stupid mile." Said Amanda. So they were walking to the gym and Mr. Ramirez told everybody to go outside and start running except for Casey. "Why does he always call you up everyday Casey?" asked Amanda. Casey had this look on her face and she just shrugged. "Yes Mr. Ramirez" "Meet me in my office," he said. So when they went into his office he went up to her and he rubbed his hand against her cheek and he kissed her, and right when he kissed she flinched away from his touch. "C'mon Casey you know what happens when you do that." Said Mr. Ramirez. So Casey just laid there and got what she got every time she went to gym. Mr. Ramirez had raped of her again. So after gym Casey went to her 6th period class and when she walked in she said, "hey everybody I know you missed me." She still had an image to keep up so she couldn't let people see her depressed. So that day when school had ended she started walking home by herself and she saw her boyfriend again. "Derek!!!" she yelled. He looked around to see who was calling him. "Oh, hey babe." She saw the mark on his neck had gotten even darker than from this morning. He tried to lean in to kiss her, but she moved away and asked him "What's that" and she pointed to the mark on his neck, "Is that a hickey?" "What!?! Are you seriously accusing me of cheating on you!" he yelled. "Well what am I suppose to think when I see a freakin' hickey on my boyfriends neck!" she yelled. Then the unexpected happened…he slapped he across the face. She was so shell-shocked that she didn't know what to do but run. So that's what she did, she ran and she just kept running until she was home safely in her house. Once she closed the door she tried to get control of her breathing. "And where were you at!" screamed her stepfather George. "What are you talking about I've been at school." "School let out 30 minuets ago, you should have been home." "Well what does it matter to you, you're not my dad!" screamed Casey and when she said that he slapped her on her face and made her run upstairs. She started thinking about everything that happened that day. Seeing the mark on her boyfriend's neck, her gym teacher taking advantage of her again, her boyfriend hitting her, and her step-dad trying to control her life and hitting her. "Gosh, what should I do?" she asked herself. "I guess I could go talk to mom." So that's what she did. She knocked on her mom's door and when no answer came she just went in there and saw her mom laid out on the bed as pale as a ghost. "Mom?" "Hey, honey" her mother Nora said. "Mom, are you on drugs again?" she asked her. "Oh baby there's nothing to worry about" she said. "Now what's wrong" "Well it all started this morning when Emily and I were walking to school together and we saw Derek and he had a mark on his neck but I gave him the benefit of the doubt. So then I went to gym and my gym teacher Mr. Ramirez he um…well he kinda…he raped of me during gym." "What do you mean he raped of you?" her mom asked. "Well he raped me while everyone was outside running the mile." "You let that animal touch you!" Nora screamed. "NO! I DIDN'T LET ANYBODY DO ANYTHING TO ME HE OVER POWERED ME BECAUSE HE'S BIGGER AND STRONGER!!!" she yelled to her mother out of anger. _"How could she think I'd let him do something like that to me?"_ she thought. "Get out of my face I don't even want to see you right now" her mother said. "UGHH!!! I HATE YOU!!!" she said before she ran out of the room and out of the house. She just needed to get out of the house for a couple of hours to clear her mind of everything that was going on in her life. "I can't believe everybody thinks my life is so perfect." She said to no one in particular. She was walking and she ended up at her house again and decided to go up to Derek's room. "I guess I'll talk to him about what happened." So she went up to his room and knocked and waited for him to answer. "Oh my god I'm so happy it's you I was scared after what I did to you would never want to talk to me again, but I couldn't say I would blame you." "I just have two questions for you" she said. "Sure, anything you need." "Okay are you cheating on me?" she asked. "Um…well I was but I broke it off yesterday I swear." "But then why did you have a fresh hickey spot on your neck today?" "Well that was just for today babe I'm so sorry please forgive me?" he asked. "Okay, I will, on one occasion." "What is it? Anything?" "Tell me why you hit me today" she said. "Babe I'm so serious right now I have no idea

what was going through my mind when I did that to you today." "Okay I believe you I guess" "Thanks babe, you're the best," Derek said. "Okay well I have to go now and see Emily," She said "Talk to you later?" "Yeah, of course. "Okay, bye". While she was walking to Emily's house was trying to think of a ways to tell her about everything that happened today. When she finally got there Emily was outside on the porch. "Hey Casey, what's up?" she asked. "I need help Emily, with a lot of things," she said. "Sure, anything what's wrong?" "Well I don't know how to start so I guess I'll just start at the beginning. Um well this morning when we were walking to school you remember I told you I saw a mark on Derek's neck, well it was a hickey because he told and-" "WAIT, WHAT???? HE CHEATED ON YOU!!!" she interrupted. "If you let me finish explaining I'll tell you what happened, so anyways after that we went to school and I went to gym and Mr. Ramirez…well he raped of me and don't even think about interrupting me this time let me finish." She said before Emily could interrupt. "So anyways after gym I was walking home and I questioned Derek about the hickey on his neck and then he got mad at me for accusing him of cheating and slapped me. Then I ran home and when I got there George was tripping and he started yelling at me and then I said he's not my dad and when I said that he also slapped, then I ran upstairs to my room and I needed to talk to somebody so I went to my mom. Of course she's back on drugs so when I told her about Mr. Ramirez she thought I let him do that to me. Then she was all like I don't even want to see your face, so then I left and ran out of my house and just started walking around but then I ended up back up at the house and then I knocked on Derek's door to talk to him and we got everything straightened out between us. That's when I came over here because I needed to get this stuff off my chest," Casey said. Emily just stood there with her mouth all the way to the floor. "Okay, you can say something anytime y'know," she said. "Casey we need to call the police on your parents right now," said Emily. "WHAT???? NO!! WE CAN'T DO THAT!!! THEY'LL TAKE ME AWAY!!!! "C'mon Casey my parents will take you and Derek in, you know they love you guys like their own children." "Well I guess we could," Casey said. So when they went into Emily's house they told her parents about everything, so then they called the police and they went to Casey's house and they went to go find Mr. Ramirez. "So Miss McDonald who will you be staying with?" asked Detective Cantwell. "I will be staying right here," she said as she looked around "with my real family." From then on she thought her life really was perfect and everyday she kept thinking, I SURVIVED.


End file.
